


正确调情的方法

by Kornblume



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [17]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 旧坑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: D38没填完的旧坑





	正确调情的方法

“有没有人对你说过，看着你的眼睛，就像看到了沙漠里的绿洲？”男人抬起头对她笑，深蓝色双眸弯成温柔的形状，“你每天都在用这片绿洲迎接疲惫的旅人么？那我相信他们一定能打起精神来……嗯，就像我。”  
女侍动作娴熟地将两杯冰淇淋轻巧迅速地摆在桌面上，直起身子双手交叠抱着手中的圆盘，语气轻松愉快：“虽然我非常感谢您的赞美，不过工作时间，不调情。”  
“可惜了。”男人耸耸肩，拾起小勺，漫不经心地在散发冷气的球体上划拉着，“无聊的等待时间。”  
“有多无聊？”对面的椅子被人拉开，敌无双坐下的同时顺手给了女侍小费，“一个电话而已。”  
烟幕目送窈窕身影的离去，刻意叹气：“你和那个谁一样，度假都不忘工作，恨不得随身携带数据板……”说着他吃了口冰淇淋，舌尖有意无意地舔过凹面，“我得想个办法让你接不了电话。”  
敌无双面上无波无澜，抬手把另一杯冰淇淋往烟幕面前推了推：“吃完再说。”  
假正经。  
烟幕芯里忍不住地弹幕，这个闷骚。

为什么说敌无双是个闷骚……大概因为这家伙就算穿个沙滩花衬衫和同款颜色大裤衩脚踢人字拖也要在脸上架一副一看就低调奢华有内涵充满总裁气场的墨镜。  
如果墨镜不能显示他闷骚的特征，那刮胡子绝壁能表现这家伙是闷骚的极致——敌无双从来不会把胡子刮得干干净净，他会在下巴尖那儿留下一片长期有效的胡茬，出门之后配上他长期的冰山脸与深邃冷静的目光，秒杀全场妥妥的。  
——哥夫总有种成熟男人的气息。  
蓝霹雳如此评价道。  
于是烟幕也试图通过留下胡茬来保证自己的成熟男人气息，当条子看见之后，登时皱起眉头：“你昨晚又去哪儿浪了？胡子拉碴的。”  
烟幕，改变形象失败。  
小蓝安慰他说：“哥，大概是我们看你风骚惯了，所以留胡子……然并卵啊。”  
我家弟弟，都是亲的。  
烟幕带着悲愤的心情，再度开发了新型耍老千模式，百发百中，屡试不爽，浪得非常愉悦。  
直到敌无双突然发消息回来说，他有个假期，问烟幕要不要去哪儿玩。  
“哪儿都行，”回着回着烟幕突然就乐呵起来，附上一句，“要是你乐意，在家里陪你玩三天也没问题。”  
敌无双沉寂了半小时，在烟幕略微有点忐忑的时候回道：“我知道了。”  
……“我知道了”是几个意思？  
烟幕左思右想半天决定自己还是别再想这个问题，毕竟按敌无双那种简单粗暴的思维，他说“知道了”也就是……字面意思。

“她在看我。”烟幕回给女侍一个眼神后挑挑眉望向敌无双，“我敢说她已经被我吸引了。”  
他那个沉闷的伴侣闻言只点了点头，丝毫没有烟幕预想中的表现，反而抬手叫来侍者给他自己上了一杯冰水。  
烟幕瞠目结舌。  
敌无双淡定依旧：“晚上想吃什么？”  
这家伙……特警队芯理医师感到啼笑皆非，如果可以，他真想冲敌无双大吼“你这混蛋是不是一点儿都不懂情趣”——某种意义上来说敌无双还真不懂，并且烟幕都习惯了。  
“我还没想好。”烟幕起身，顺走敌无双手边的冰水，自顾自地走向吧台，坐到一群有说有笑的年轻女孩儿身边。  
“烟幕，那是我的……”刑警先生默默地看着那人被欢声笑语围绕，伸手拉住路过的侍者，“麻烦给我来杯冰水。”  
他觉得自己需要降降温。

他们回家的时间比预计的晚了将近三个小时，主要归功于烟幕途中突然芯血来潮拉着他去看电影；在看完电影后愣是与邻座的姑娘侃了将近二十分钟才磨蹭出电影院，本来他们还想找个咖啡馆继续聊，然而当敌无双一声不吭地把左手搭上烟幕肩头露出无名指上与他一对的戒指时，对方理解地笑了笑，跟她的同伴一道离开了。  
“哎，”烟幕听起来很遗憾，“你又坏我好事。”  
“想要猎艳，至少你得摘了戒指。”敌无双开门见山，“游戏适可而止。”  
烟幕努努嘴：“好吧，回家睡觉咯……明天还得继续陪木头先生……”  
……可是烟幕完全就不是这么打算的。  
他们俩刚到家门口，敌无双正在开门，烟幕直接蹭了上去，凑到他耳边低语：“吃醋了。”  
“别闹。”敌无双决定不理他的。至少他一开始是这么想的，毕竟烟幕是个来劲的家伙。  
“你是嫉妒我受欢迎呢，还是嫉妒她们跟我聊得开呢？”烟幕的唇轻蹭着敌无双的颈项间，落下一两个充满暗示意味的吻。  
其实，敌无双是个很为另一半考虑的人，他认为今天两人都消耗了不少体力，早点洗洗睡才是真理，尤其烟幕容易失眠……但现在，好像有人就是要作。  
“烟幕。”敌无双开门的瞬间把身边的那货推了进去，紧接着关门进屋动作一气呵成，“想玩？”星际刑警承认今天自己的耐心差不多耗尽了，他揽过烟幕的腰，使他们的身体贴在一起，逼视着那双深蓝色的眼睛：“那你可别后悔。”  
烟幕伸出舌尖触碰着敌无双的嘴唇，得逞地笑：“求之不得。”

一小时后烟幕懒洋洋地窝在沙发上，

\---------------------------------------  
没了。


End file.
